Somewhere A Place for Us ON HOLD
by NellieTodd
Summary: Sequal to A Razor and a Bottle of Gin; Toby is all grown up and leaving home to start a life of his own. All his dreams are put on hold when he falls head over heals for a beautiful girl. But will Toby have to give her up... just because of her last name?
1. Chapter 1

**this is a sequal to A Razor and a Bottle of Gin!**

**welcome all to the new story! i hope you enjoy it as much as the other one! i have to go so there will be more notes on chapter 2!**

**i do not own Sweeney Todd...or West Side Story...or pudding...**

Somewhere A Place For Us

An old blond wig.

That's what was at the bottom of Toby's bureau-an old blond wig from the days he was Senor Pirelli's assistant.

Toby laughed to himself as he picked it up. It was covered by seven years of dust and grime. He was surprised he even still had the raggedy thing. It surely wouldn't fit over his hair now, which was longer, shinier and well kempt.

With a fling of his wrist, he tossed the thing into the trash basket, and then proceeded to secure the suitcase that was beside him on the floor. For seven happy years he lived in Mrs. Lovett's home with her and Sweeney Todd. But today, he was finally moving out on his own.

"Toby?" came a gentle voice from behind. Toby rose to see his adoptive mother in the doorway, her baby bulge seem to be growing larger each minute. During the past few years, she and Sweeney had become closer and he finally agreed to marriage about a year after they had left London and moved to France. They had chosen to live there considering the fact that Sweeney wasn't in favor of living by the sea. Mrs. Lovett now was older, yet still keen on raising a family. She stepped into the room and looked about, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh love...look at your room... it's too empty!"

The boy strode across the room to her and helped her sit on the stripped bed. "Now, Mum, don't get excited. It's not healthy." He glanced at her stomach.

The old woman sighed. "I guess you're right. I just can't grasp the fact that my little Toby is...all grown up..."

He threw his arms around her neck, since her waist was too big. "Oh, Mum…please don't be like this…it'll be 'arder for me to leave…" She sniffled.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't cry over losing the child I took in…and clothed…and fed...and gave my heart to!" And that's when she began to cry. Toby pushed her head onto his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"You're not losing me, Mum!" he breathed, taking care to call her that as much as possible. It seemed to relax her slightly when he did. Mrs. Lovett let a few more tears trickle down her cheeks and onto her twenty year old boy's shoulder. He held her and let her cry until the tears ran dry and the sobs stopped. When they did, she pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"You're right dear..." she said as she sniffled. "I shouldn't be so sad. I should be 'appy that I've done a fine job of raising my boy…" Toby nodded to her as she took a moment to fully pull herself together. After a long moment, she broke into a grin. "Yes, I am 'appy to be letting you grow up!"

Sweeney then poked his head into the room. "Boy, your coach is outside…"

Mrs. Lovett burst into another fit of weeping and grabbed Toby once more. With a loud sigh and face palm, Sweeney went up to his wife and gently pried her off the boy.

"Come on, you great useless thing!" he muttered with a low chuckle as he pulled her to the other side of the room, giving Toby a chance to stand up, smooth out his clothes, grab his suitcase and make his way towards the door. As he walked through the expensively furnished parlor he took one last look around. He vaguely remember back when he first came to the shop back in London and had passed out in the parlor from too much gin…oh, how naive he was then!

Slowly he made his way to the pie shop (Even though they had moved, Mrs. Lovett still baked.) while he reminisced about his adolescence. Sweeney followed him, toting the still crying Mrs. Lovett with him.

The coach was outside, waiting. Toby dragged his feet as went, a little hesitant to leave home. He sighed as he put his bags inside and then turned to see his adoptive parents coming outside, his Mum trying not to cry again. Swallowing the knot developing in her throat, she made her way to Toby and put her hands on his shoulders. Trembling, she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Now, love…remember, if you need anything…and I do mean anything…don't yeh give it a second thought…come right 'ere and we'll 'elp you out! You are always welcome 'ome!" All of her words came out at once. Toby smiled sadly and reached up to his shoulder where her hand rested. He took it in his and rubbed it slowly, feeling the hard calluses from all her hard work.

"Mum, you needn't worry 'bout me…you taught me well…I'll be just fine…" She nodded her head vigorously, trying to cover up the fact that she was about to cry again. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead once more.

"Darling…I know yeh will…but yeh just can't stop this old woman's tears from seeing 'er boy all grown up…"

Toby smiled wide. "Oh, Mum, you're not that old…" A chortle of laughter, much too loud and jovial to not be forced, came up from her throat as she crushed him to her.

Sweeney stepped in at that moment and placed his hand on Toby's back, signaling him to pull away from Mrs. Lovett embrace the best that he could. The boy turned to the father figure he had bonded with after the whole mess with the Judge.

"You take care, lad…" the Barber said, sticking out his hand. Toby took his hand and shook it.

"You too, sir…" Sweeney nodded and patted him on the back, carefully turning him towards the coach.

The boy got inside, closed the door and looked out at the couple. "See you at Christmas…"

Mrs. Lovett gave a tearful nod and waved as the coach began to pull away. Toby continued to look out the window until he could see no more of the pie shop or his family. With a sigh he sat back against the seat, letting his thoughts run amuck in his mind. He knew that he had made the right decision by leaving.

As the coach took him off into the sunset, no one could guess that it would be the last of correct decisions he'd make for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile, i you all for waiting so patiently! I apologize if this seems a little underessearched, BTW, but all reviews, good or bad, are accepted.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The carriage jerked to a stop, causing Toby to rouse from his sleep.

"Sir, we have arrived." said the driver in a casual tone of voice. Toby pulled back the curtain covering the window and peered outside. There stood a large ship docked just outside France. The name, The Bountiful, was printed boldly on the side. Toby stood in awe of the vessel as the driver took his two bags out of the carriage.

"Oh, sir, let me take those for you!" Toby said politely, taking the bags and setting them by his side on the ground. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "A little something for your troubles!" He handed it to the driver who thumbed through the bills, eyes wide, and then proceeded to stumble back into his seat and drive off.

Toby, however, was paying him no mind whatsoever. The only thing that he was focused on was the big ship in front of him.

With one last look of resolve at the town behind him, he strode towards the ship, one bag in each hand, causing him to struggle to reach for his money to board when he was asked.

The lad occupied himself standing portside and observing everything that was happening. He watched large crates being loaded (most likely being exported goods, he guessed) and as the helmsman took his place at the wheel.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, he heard a girlish squeal, followed by footsteps running towards him. He didn't have much time to turn around before Johanna collided with him, squishing him to her chest in the biggest hug ever. He couldn't help but smile. Those same arms had brought him comfort years ago back when they were trapped in the asylum. Now, seven years later, here he was struggling to get his arms out from underneath her crushing embrace so he could return the hug.

"It's nice to see you, too, Johanna!" He had a chuckle in his voice as the twenty-two year old kissed his face multiple times.

"Look at you!" she cooed lovingly. "Last time I saw you, you were nothing short of sixteen! Now, here you are! A man! All grown up!"

Toby blushed slightly. "Oh, come now. No use fussing over 'ow old I am!"

Now it was her turn to giggle. "You're absolutely right! Come, come! We must get you settled in!" She reached for his bags, but Toby beat her to it.

"You don't 'ave to do that for me!" He picked up both bags without any struggle.

"My, my. Such a fine young gentlemen that Mrs. Lovett raised you to be, eh? But Toby let me show you what a life at sea does for you!" She reached over and grabbed the bigger, heavier bag, a small smirk on her face, and started for the barracks. Toby was flabbergasted: he'd never seen a woman act so independent before. Well, except of course, for Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett…he missed her already. They hadn't even left France: he still had a chance to jump off the ship and run back to her.

No! He scolded himself. This was his time: time to start a life of his own!

It was then at that moment when Johanna realized Toby wasn't following her. She turned around to find him, his mouth still open in astonishment.

"You know, silly, if you leave it open like that too long, bugs will surely nest!"

Toby snapped his jaw shut, blushed again and snapped up his second suitcase. He followed her down to barracks. Down below deck, leaning against the wall, was a young lad, no more than four years younger than Toby. He had cropped ginger hair atop his head and looked quite scruffy with barely any muscle. His small rough hands were busy whittling away at a small piece of wood. When he noticed Johanna approaching, he stopped and lifted his head up from his project.

"Hello there, Billie," Johanna greeted him warmly, setting down Toby's suitcase. "Tell me, have you seen Anthony anyplace?" Billie stared a moment before shaking his head.

"No ma'am I 'aven't." His words came out so quickly they meshed together. Quickly he averted his eyes and got back to his little project, until shortly after when another sailor appeared. This man was in his 20's with dirty blond hair that was just above shoulder length. His shoulders were broad and his eyes were deep. One of his rough hands held him up as he leaned against the doorway.

"Billie." Anthony spoke softly, yet firmly. "The Captain 'as requested you on deck." The kid nodded and bounded past the sailor without a further word between them. Anthony chuckled as he made his was towards his wife and Toby. "The kid barely ever talks." He laid a gentle kiss on Johanna's cheek and then noticed Toby by her side. ""ello Toby! I 'aven't seen you in ages!"

Toby stuck out his hand. Anthony shook it roughly without even realizing how hard he was jerking his arm. "It's nice to see you to, Anthony."

Just then from up on deck they heard the captain shouting, "All hands on deck! Prepare to set sail!" Anthony's stared for a moment at the ceiling above them, as if in a trance for a brief second, before turning to Toby with a smile.

"Are you ready to set sail on your first voyage?"

Toby only replied with a wide grin as he followed Anthony and Johanna up to the deck, almost forgetting to put his other suitcase down in the process.

The deck was crowded with sailors working and passengers looking out at the crowd that had gathered on shore to watch the ship depart. Toby managed to find a place among the others and view the crowd of people. To his delight, up towards the front of the crowd stood Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney. The barber was simply waving as the baker blew her nose into her hanky.

"Mum! Mr. Todd!" Toby yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to make himself heard over the cheering and chattering crowd. Somehow his voice managed to get the attention of his adoptive parents. Mrs. Lovett, upon hearing his voice, looked up and noticed where he was frantically waving at her. She returned the gesture, tears flowing down her cheeks. Sweeney gave his usual half-smile and then waved again.

"Father!" Toby jumped at the sound of Johanna's voice. She had managed to sneak up behind him and had joined in on waving like a lunatic at Sweeney as the ship began to pull away. The awe-struck barber was frozen for a second at the unbelievable beauty his daughter had become – frozen that is until Mrs. Lovett elbowed him in the side, cueing him to continue to wave.

Johanna blew a gentle kiss to the couple as they became smaller and smaller in the distance. Toby's arm eventually got tired and he stopped waving and instead began to contemplate his future. He couldn't wait to see London again after such a long time.

After a long evening of helping around the ship and dining with the crew, Toby went to bed, tired and happy.

But the dream he had wasn't of being back with Mrs. Lovett like he'd thought it would be. No, instead it was a girl. A girl with light tawny hair that blew in the breeze and covered her face. Her figured was curved; she seemed to be his age. The wind around her slowly began to blow with whistles, whistles that formed sounds; sounds that began to change to his name.

"Toooooooo…..byyyyyyy….Toooobyyyy…"

"…Toby?"

He felt someone shaking him awake.

"Toby, are you alright?" Toby sprang up in bed to find Johanna standing over him. His night clothes were soaked in a cold sweat. "You were moaning and talking in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

He scoffed. "A nightmare. Me? I'm too old to 'ave anything of the sort!" defiantly he laid down and turned away from her. "I'll see you in the morning."

Johanna started to say something else, but decided not to. Shrugging, she extinguished her candle and went back to her own bed.

Meanwhile, Toby pondered his dream. The dream that had seemed…so real a moment ago. What a beautiful woman she was…

Keeping her image in his head, he allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

**I must admit i'm having some writers block on this and would appricate any suggestions from you guys. Just inbox me! I have a basic storyline already set, but what to do inbetween...**

**until next time!**

**NellieTodd**


End file.
